


Creaming

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: MMOM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Would He?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creaming

Here's another contribution to the Merry Month of Masturbation challenge.  
It's a companion piece to "Would He?"

## Creaming

by Regina Harley  


Ah, nothing like being at home. He took his tool in a firm grip, leaning up against the kitchen counter for support. He began his strokes tentatively; it was always hard to get started. Then he found his rhythm and began flogging in earnest. Back and forth, faster and faster, until he was moving in a frenzy. Sweat pouring down his face, pausing to fling his long hair out of the way, then continuing with renewed vigor. Occasional creamy droplets spattering his face and chest. 

A last few strokes, until white froth came fountaining up in glistening peaks. 

He rested, arm trembling slightly from his efforts. 

"Hey, chief! That whip cream ready yet? The strawberries are getting lonely and so am I. I need you. 

"On my way up, big guy."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
